Peach Creek Jr. High
Peach Creek Jr. High is the only school shown in Peach Creek. All the kids who live in Peach Creek are enrolled in the school, as its shown to be joint school between the junior high school and the elementary school. General Peach Creek Jr. High is a typical school, complete with lockers, a cafeteria, classrooms, a library, bathrooms, a gym and a football field. It also features a boiler room (where the Kankers go to skip school. What happened to the janitor is unknown), a newsroom (where the infamous Bobby Blabby created ludicrous tabloid lies about the kids) and a nurse's office (where Edd is the nurse's assistant.) The school, however, does lack swimming pools, so the school must transport the children to and from the Peach Creek Community Pool. The school is located at an intersection at the end of the main street of town as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Locations Primary *'Hallways' - Every room in the whole school is accessed through the hallways. This is also the area where the kids' lockers are located. In the elementary wing of the school, the hallways are lined with cubbyholes instead of lockers (showing that it's a joint school). The hallways also contain water fountains, vending machines, and posters advertising clubs or extracurricular activities such as the Shut Up and Dance Prom and the 4-F Club. *'Cafeteria' - The place where the kids come to eat. There are multiple rows of tables for the kids to sit at and the lunch line consists of a bar that the students go to serve themselves. It offers a wide variety of food and has been known to host special food days such as Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday, Whopper Wiener Wednesday, Bologna Fever, Tuesday Soup Fiesta, and Bottomless Gravy Day. The cafeteria also requires the students to bus their tables when they are finished eating as noted by a poster on the wall. *'Library '- The library was prominently featured in the episodes "Cool Hand Ed" and "Tinker Ed." It is pretty much a generic library with hundreds of books upon shelves scattered about the room. It also includes tables for students to sit and work at, a chalkboard on wheels, and a beanbag to sit on. *'The Track and Field' - This is a separate area from the football field. It is an area outside the school that contains a track for running. It appears that on certain days the PE class uses the small, grassy field on the inside of the track to do workout stations including jump rope, pull-ups, sit-ups, and weight lifting. There are also bleachers on the side of the track. *'The Football Field' - The football field was prominently featured in the episode "Tight End Ed." This is of course the field where the Peach Creek Cobblers practice and play their football games. The field includes bleachers, a scoreboard, benches, and a sports drink container. The middle of the football field has a large, menacing, peach etched into the ground. *'The Gym '- The gym first appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, where the students are seen participating in athletic activities in it. The basketball team also practices in here. Due to the large amount of space in the gym, it has been converted twice in the series to suit other needs. The locker room was first seen in Cool Hand Ed while Kevin was taking a shower Ed stole his clothes but Kevin got his clothes back. It was first converted into an auditorium in the episode "Too Smart for His Own Ed" for the 8th Annual Peach Creek Spelling Bee, and was then used for the school dance in the episode "May I Have this Ed?" *'The Nurse's Office '- The nurse's office first appeared in the episode "This Won't Hurt an Ed." It is a rather small office located on a corner near the entrance to the gym. Edd works as an assistant here before lunchtime. The office includes the normal stuff you would expect from a nurse's office such as medical supplies, student personnel files, a weight scale, medical supply organizers, a tongue depressor canister, a weight scale, and a large, cushioned table. *'Room 212' - Room 212 is a fake classroom at Peach Creek Jr. High. In the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," Ed, Edd and Eddy were all transferred to it for their homeroom. In reality, it is the girl's bathroom, where the Kanker Sisters used it to "teach" the Eds. They tricked the Eds into the room by signing a contract so they could switch home rooms. However, when Marie put in her room number, she put in the fake room 212. There is a mobile chalkboard and K+E in a heart on the mirror, probably standing for Kankers + Eds. Clubs/Classes *'Unknown Class' - This was a class featured at the beginning of the episode "Cool Hand Ed." There wasn't anything in the classroom that specified it as a class that taught a specific subject. The class was a typical classroom with motivation posters and generic items that you would expect to see in a normal classroom. The teacher of this class is Ms. Borroz. It is possible that this is a math class considering Edd had a variety of rulers and the work in his book contained geometric shapes such as squares and circles. If not it could be a Homeroom Class. *'Knitting Club '- The Knitting Club first appeared in the episode "Truth or Ed" where Edd claimed the club didn't have any members due to a lack of interest. After the events of the episode, Eddy was forced to join the club as his punishment where he continues to knit the worlds largest doily. The classroom has desks, a sewing machine, and "knitting" themed posters on the walls. *'The Happy Cluckers Club '- The Happy Cluckers Club first appeared in the episode "A Fistful of Ed." The purpose of the club is for the students to care for hatching chicken eggs. As such, the classroom includes incubators to care for the hatching eggs. It also seems that Edd is in charge of the club. The club members include Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, and Edd. *'Wood Shop '- Wood shop class first appeared in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible" and then in the episode "Cool Hand Ed." The class teaches how to craft things with wood. The classroom includes lockers, aprons, toolboxes, workbenches, shelves full of many different types of wood, glue, a table saw, and an industrial sized vacuum. *'School Newspaper Room '- This room first appeared in the episode "Truth or Ed." The room is where the school newspaper, The Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler, is printed. The room includes a large printing press, a copy machine, bookshelves, and desks. The wall of the room was damaged in the episode when "Bobby Blabby" (Eddy) broke the power switch on the printing press, setting it to "stupid fast," which caused it to shoot papers at the wall. There is also a banner above the door saying "The pen is mightier than sword". *'Math Class' - The Eds' math class first appeared in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible." The classroom is pretty basic, it includes desks, a bookshelf, a message board, and an "E=mc2" mug on the teacher's desk. *'History Class' - History Class briefly appeared in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible." Like the math class, this classroom looks basic. It has desks, a larger bookshelf, a globe, and a textbook marked "History" on the teacher's desk. *'Cooking Class' - The cooking class briefly appeared in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible." The class includes three long counters for the students to work on, a refrigerator, two ovens, cooking supplies and utensils, and many cupboards. *'Botany' - Botany is a class where students learn about plants and how to care for them. This class only appeared in the episode "A Fistful of Ed". The classroom includes a giant hedge, sacks of dirt, tables to experiment with plants, a mobile bookshelf, a TV, gardening tools, and many different plants. *'Music' - Music Class was only seen in the episode "Smile for the Ed." The classroom includes steps, sheet music stands, instrument cases, and a mechanical metronome. The members of the Peach Creek Band are Ed on saxophone, Edd on xylophone, Eddy on the triangle, Kevin on the drums, Rolf on the bagpipes, Nazz on the violin, Jonny on the sousaphone, and Plank on the banjo. All the members of the band play music out of the "Peach Creek Band" music book. *'Art' - Art Class first appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo and then in the episode "Smile for the Ed." The classroom includes a kiln, a bookshelf, a mobile chalkboard, cameras for photography, sculptures, easels, art supplies, multiple tables, a TV, and a printing press like machine. *'Science' - Science Class first appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. The class room includes lab tables, a book on Anatomy, a model of the human skeletal system, sinks, a poster of the Periodic Table of the Elements, a model of the solar system, and various lab equipment such as test tubes, beakers, etc. *'Drama Club' - The Drama Club was only mentioned on a poster in the episode "Truth or Ed," but never seen. The Club is apparently organized by Mr. Toomey. *'Yearbook Club' - The Yearbook Club hasn't made an actual appearance in the show, it was only advertised on a poster in the hallway in the episode "Truth or Ed." It is run by Nurse Prowse. *'Basic Computer Application' - This class was mentioned by Rolf in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible," where he complains that he doesn't know how to use the typewriter. The class never appeared. *'International Studies' - This class was mentioned by Edd in the episode "No Speak Da Ed." The kids in this class all got an over-seas penpal to communicate and exchange gifts with as part of a project for the class. *'Curling Club' - A club mentioned in the episode "Truth or Ed." The supposed purpose of the club is to teach students how to play the sport of curling. The only people mentioned who were in this club was the girls curling team. *'Basketball Team'- A team mentioned in many episodes. The jersey colors consist of blue, orange, and white. Rolf, Jonny and Plank are on the team while Kevin acts as the team captain. Appearances There are only 19 episodes, 2 specials and a movie that feature PC Jr. High, and few have it for the whole episode (such include "Truth or Ed" and "Too Smart for His Own Ed"). *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw'' (Briefly, at the beginning) *''Out with the Old, In with the Ed'' (Part 2) *''Mission Ed-Possible'' *Every Which Way But Ed (flashback) *''No Speak Da Ed'' *''Cool Hand Ed'' *''Too Smart for His Own Ed'' *''Pick an Ed'' *''Truth or Ed'' *''This Won't Hurt an Ed'' *''Tinker Ed'' *''Tight End Ed'' *'''Tween a Rock and an Ed Place'' *''All Eds Are Off'' *''Smile for the Ed'' *''A Town Called Ed'' *''A Fistful of Ed'' (Parts 1 and 2) *''May I Have this Ed?'' *''Look Before You Ed'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (briefly) Students The usual cast of Kids is all we see usually, but the school seems to be too large to just be made for the usual kids. They all appear to be in sixth grade (except Jimmy and Sarah) according to their report cards as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible." Medical records and classroom rosters with other students' names are to be found, as well as a surplus of lockers. You also see open books in the library and unfinished lunch trays in the cafeteria, implying that the kids are there at the school. We also hear other students in the episode "Cool Hand Ed," hear an unidentified locker close in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo and see a silhouetted group of Peach Creek students in the episode "Tight End Ed." Even with all these unseen students going to the school the entire football team and its cheer squad are made up of the usual cast. This isn't a good thing either since out of the entire team only Kevin seems to be any good at the game. Ed was probably good given his strength but he was promoted to school mascot. Most of the boys at school are on the Peach Creek Cobblers football team. Jimmy and Sarah appear to be in the lower elementary part of the school. In the episode "All Eds Are Off" Jimmy appears to have a cubby more than a locker when he asks Jonny to do his math homework. Also in "Cool Hand Ed" Jimmy and Sarah appear to be in an arts and crafts with kid posters on the walls, so its shown to be a joint school between the junior high and elementary schools. The Cul-de-Sac Kids *Ed - The Peach Creek Cobblers mascot (a slice of peach cobbler/pie) who was originally on the football team, school newspaper delivery boy, and the cause of multiple damages to the school along with Eddy. *Edd - The school's smartest kid who's also the nurse's assistant, editor-in-chief of the school newspaper, and was the school spelling bee champion seven years in a row (until Ed beat him by sheer luck). He's also known to do various jobs for the school principal. Despite his fear of athletics, he's on the football team and has been shown participating in gym class. Double D's also the president of the Happy Cluckers Club and the Safety Club, the latter of which no one but Jimmy wanted to join for years. He also plays the xylophone in the school band. *Eddy - Has been known to be a nuisance in class. Constantly gets grounded because of his antics at school. He's extremely bored with school, up to the point of where he tried to convince everyone that it was still summer vacation and to where he actually devises plans to escape school. He's also on the football team, but doesn't actually participate, claiming the only reason he joined the team is because he thinks the football uniform makes him look handsome. Also, the most reasons of multiple damages to the school. He's also the former editor of the school newspaper as one of his alter-egos, Bobby Blabby, and the only member of the knitting club (which he was forced to join as a punishment). *Sarah and Jimmy - Younger students and members of the school cheerleading squad. They attend class in a rarely seen elementary section of the school that's only identifiable because of the use of cubbyholes instead of lockers in the hallway. *Nazz - The head cheerleader on their school cheerleading squad who's also a P.E. teacher's assistant and plays violin in the school band. *Kevin - The extremely popular jock who's also the captain of the football and basketball teams, a P.E. teacher's assistant and hall monitor. Determined to get extra credit, Kevin gives false compliments to teachers in order to get good grades. *The Kanker Sisters - They usually skip out on classes by hiding in the boiler room, or waiting outside the principal's office. They've also been known to jeer at their own football team (until Ed became the new mascot). *Rolf - Seems to be the only one taking typewriting classes (which he despises). It also seems that he won the 6th grade science project competition. He's also a football and basketball player and report card delivery boy. *Jonny 2x4 - Possibly an average student (as in the episode "'Mission Ed-Possible" he got B's and C's on his report card thanks to some extra tutoring from Plank). He's also a member of the football and basketball teams. *Plank - Gives Jonny after-school tutoring, the water boy for the school football team and is a member of the Happy Cluckers Club. Other Students Here is a list of other students enrolled at Peach Creek Jr. High, but not actually seen. *Andrew *Angus *Antonucci *Avery *Beth *Betty *Big Jim *Dan *Danny *Diggs *James *Jim *John *Kylie *Lilly *Logan *Patrick *Peter *Philip *Picasso *Rambrandt *Raphael *Raven *Roth *Sabrina, *Simon *Sue *Venice *Zoe Source: http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?p=187354#p187354 Known Faculty *Principal D. Antonucci *Assistant principal Jim Miller *Mr. Cathro - The Science Teacher *Ms. Borroz - The Homeroom Teacher *Mr. Toomey - Drama Club organizer. *Janitor *History Teacher *Music Teacher *Nurse Prowse - School nurse and Yearbook Club organizer. *Mrs. Smith - Math Teacher *Ms. Johnson Cafeteria Menu The menu is mostly seen in the episode "All Eds Are Off" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. Unlike normal cafeteria food, Peach Creek Jr. High offers a wide variety of meals that the kids have no problem downing. The following is a list of food served. *Hot dogs (Whopper Weiner Wednesday) *Sausages *Pizza *Soda *Milk *Turkey *Butterscotch Pudding (Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday) *Fruits and vegetables (Much to Rolf's Disdain) *Sandwiches *French Fries *Soup *Mashed potatoes *Drumsticks *Gravy (Bottomless Gravy Day) *Juice *Cookies *Rice *Macaroni and Cheese *Blueberry Pie *Gruel *Hamburgers (seen as the Kankers' meal in the episode "Cool Hand Ed") *Veggie Pizza (as seen in "All Eds Are Off") *Sausage Links *Clam Chowder (from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *Meatloaf Sandwich (from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *Gelatin (Jelly hearts for Valentine's Day) The students of the Peach Creek Jr. High are allowed to bring their own food to the cafeteria. Damages Occurred to School *Photocopies of Eddy's bad school photo flooding the school in "Smile for the Ed." *Explosion in the science lab at the beginning of the episode "Pick an Ed." *Floor broken through by Ed's head in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *Peach Creek Community Pool saturated with gravy (not technically in school, but still on a school trip) in "All Eds Are Off." *Bus seats removed from bus (also not in the school, but on a school trip) in "Run Ed Run." *Gym/Locker room wall destroyed by Ed's head in "'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place." *Cafeteria floor damaged by Ed's toxic lunch bag in "No Speak Da Ed." *School fence destroyed (occurred before the series), seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *School fence destroyed again by Ed in "A Town Called Ed." *Explosion in Home Economics. *Entire school fell in by Rolf in a blowfish suit during the school dance in "May I Have this Ed?" *Newspapers damaged a wall due to the fact that the printing press was running too fast (Eddy broke the power switch, so it was running at "stupid fast") in "Truth or Ed." *The cafeteria was a mess after a food fight in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *A bathroom stall was cracked by Kevin due to one of the Eds' pranks. *The nurse's file cabinet was broken thanks to Ed in "This Won't Hurt an Ed." *Ed broke the door to the nurse's office in "This Won't Hurt an Ed." *The play ground's wall has been cracked during a game of basketball in "Truth or Ed." *Eddy destroyed tons of school text books. *The school printing press broke down. *A toilet, the principal's car, and the 2nd floor was damaged during a catfight between Sarah and Nazz in "Truth or Ed." *The school's printer broke and flooded the art room with ink in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *School roof scratched severely due to Eddy's failed escape plan in "Cool Hand Ed." *Pencils damaged the ceiling because Eddy tossed them there using Ed in "Out with the Old, In with the Ed." *Hole in the floor and lockers destroyed in "May I Have this Ed?" *Cafeteria badly destroyed by Ed in "A Fistful of Ed." *The escape plane that Edd made had a classroom door as the right wing. Note: These damages are usually caused by Ed and/or Eddy. Location Discrepancy In the episode "Cool Hand Ed," ''Jonny 2x4 and the Eds look out at the Cul-De-Sac from the top of the school. However, this should not be possible. When looking at a map of the Cul-De-Sac, the school is located to the south of it, not the north. As seen on the map, and during nighttime in ''"An Ed in the Bush," The Factory is located in the spot that the school was in, as it usually is. Trivia *The first appearance of Peach Creek Jr. High was in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo though it was referred to as Peach Creek High and not Peach Creek Jr. High (visible in the gallery). The sign was later permanently changed to say "Peach Creek Jr. High" for the remainder of the series, though for some strange reason the printing on the school bus remains "Peach Creek High School". *Seasons 5 and 6 are the only seasons that the school was featured in. *When Ed is telling Eddy about Carl in the episode "Pick an Ed" the track and field has swapped places with the football field. *Apparently, there are woods surrounding the rear of the school and also there is a secret hangout spot called "The Pit" located in the woods. *The school has many posters including one for a Chess team which meets every Friday in the cafeteria. *In the Science classroom, there is an eyeball submerged in a jar of liquid on a shelf labeled "Eye of Grunt." This is a reference to Danny Antonucci's previous show The Brothers Grunt. Gallery File:Hanky_Panky_Hullabaloo_0001_001_0003.jpg|Peach Creek Jr. High as it first appeared, as Peach Creek High. Image:PCJH Uniform.jpg|Peach Creek Jr. High's Cheerleaders. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h52m06s251.png|The football uniform. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h50m07s82.png|The Peach Creek Jr. High mascot. Image:PCJH Shillouettes.jpg|The silhouettes of other students at Peach Creek Jr. High. File:Nurseoffice.jpg|The Nurse's Office File:Newprint.jpg|The room used to print the school newspaper. File:Knitting.jpg|The Knitting Club room. File:Class1.jpg|A generic classroom. Athletics Field.png|The Track/Field. File:Woodshop.jpg|The Woodshop Classroom. File:Woodshop2.jpg|Another view of the Woodshop classroom. File:Mathclass.jpg|Math Class. File:Historyclass.jpg|The History Class. File:Cookingclass.jpg|Cooking Class. File:Cc.jpg|The Happy Cluckers Club. File:Pcjhe.jpg|The "Cubby Hole" section of the hallways. File:Footballfield.jpg|The Football Field. File:Cafeteria1.jpg|The Cafeteria. File:Cafeteria2.jpg|Another view of the cafeteria. File:Botanyclass.jpg|A view of Botany Class File:MusicClass.png|Music Class. File:Scienceclass.jpg|Science Class. File:Artclass.jpg|Art Class. Peach-Creek-Jr.-High-jpg.jpg|The Front Hall. School EEnE BPS.png|The brief appearance of the school in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Vlcsnap-2014-04-06-12h24m41s94_Stitch.jpg|The Library, as seen in Cool Hand Ed. Double_D's_Locker.png|Full shot of Double D's locker. EEnE ScienceClass.jpg|Science Class concept art. PCJH Bicycle Parking Area.png|The student bicycle parking area. PCJH 8th Spelling Bee Contest.png|PCJH 8th Annual Spelling Bee Contest. PCJH Bird Eye View Night.png|PCJH bird eye view at night. Boiler Room A.jpg|The door to the boiler room. Boiler Room B.jpg|Overhead view of the boiler room. The school in The Mis-Edventures.jpg|The school as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. School gym.jpg|Gym class. School showers.jpg|The entrance to the gym showers. The school in winter.jpg|The school in winter. Lost and found.jpg|The lost and found. Alternative view of the football field.jpg|Under the bleachers. the school in Boo Haw Haw.jpg|The school in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. Kevin in basketball uniform..jpg|Peach Creek Jr. High basketball uniform Category:Peach Creek Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Peach Creek Jr. High